Inteligencia
by Neko C
Summary: Porque Misa no era una rubia tonta como todos pensaban...


** Buenas noches/días/madrugada a todos. Este es el primer fic que hice fuera de mi fandom usual (Vocaloid). Espero que no les moleste mi intromisión y disfruten este pequeño intento de comedia que escribí.**

**Disclaimer (Aclarando: "Negación de derechos de autor"):**

**Death Note no me pertenece y escribo esto por mero motivo de entretenimiento.**

**Aclaraciones a tener en cuenta:**

**-Esta pequeña viñeta está ubicada el día que Misa conoce el nombre de Light.**

**-Puede parecer un poco anti-Misa, por favor no me maten. *Risa nerviosa***

**-Espero que no, pero tal vez noten un poco de OoC**

**Sin más, disfruten:**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

"**Inteligencia"**** (Por Neko C.)**

"Te encontré" pensó triunfante una extraña muchacha de pelo negro con unos lentes de sol al encontrarse con su objetivo después de arduas horas de búsqueda. Y es que cuando una idea llegaba al cerebro de Misa Amane, no desaparecía tan fácilmente, por más descabellada que fuese. Con lo inteligente que era la resolvería enseguida, pues Misa-Misa no era sólo una cara bonita o una rubia tonta como todos pensaban. No, ella también tenía una mente espectacular que usaba día a día. Que el gran sistema de detectives de Japón colapsara si era mentira.

Bien, creo que me estoy desviando del tema. El punto es que la gran e inteligente supermodelo había ubicado toda su atención en encontrar al gran Kira, el vengador de sus padres, el Dios del nuevo mundo, la persona por la cual empleó su Death Note para matar a algunos periodistas celosos y mandó videos amenazantes a la prensa; ¡Y al fin lo había conseguido! ¿Quién hubiera dicho que se trataba de un muchacho tan guapo? Se relamió los labios al observar la figura afuera del café donde tranquilamente se ocultaba realizando su investigación. Tan perfecto y utópico, de seguro también era amable y educado con las personas que se lo merecían, además de serio y justiciero con los criminales. Que le dijeran que ese extraño era el hijo del jefe de policía si no acertaba.

Se felicitó por tan brillante deducción. Aunque debía admitir un poco avergonzada de que no habría sabido como comenzar su búsqueda de no ser por Rem y sus indicaciones de los rasgos especiales de compartían los propietarios de esas extrañas libretas; pero el plan fue toda idea de su gran cerebro. Lo miró completamente asombrada: ojos y cabellos castaños, musculoso pero no exagerado, completamente varonil. Una pequeña risita se escapó de sus labios, seguramente cuando la conozca y sepa todo lo que ha hecho por él, se inclinaría como todo un príncipe y le pediría gobernar el mundo a su lado, admitiendo además un profundo amor a su persona. Con sus brillantes mentes harían una utopía perfecta. Que apareciera un raro desconocido de la nada y tratara de frenar sus planes si se equivocaba.

Light Yagami, que nombre tan maravilloso para ese ser celestial que posaba ante sus ojos; lo recordaría toda su vida. Y es que su memoria también era admirable, pero una siempre tiene que tomar precauciones, ¿No? Por eso decidió anotar su descubrimiento en la agenda negra que guardaba en su bolso al lado de su preciado cuaderno de la muerte. Escribió cada kanji con delicadeza y cuidado, ocupada de que cada uno fuera lo más comprensible que su caligrafía le permitiera. Le lanzó un coqueto beso al aire en su dirección, guardó la libreta y se encaminó tranquila a la salida del local. Seguramente después con su inteligencia descubriría toda la vida de su nuevo amor y pronto tendrían su primer encuentro. Eso era tan verídico como que todos adoraban su carrera por ser hermosa y muy inteligente.

Lo único que tenía en su mente en ese segundo era la cara del chico y su nombre tan espectacular. Pues claro, Misa-Misa no era ninguna tonta ni nada parecido; ya tenía una coartada por si alguien la trataba de relacionar con Kira, estaba usando un disfraz para que nadie la reconociera, tenía a Rem de su lado y nada se escapaba de su audaz mente en esos instantes. Tenía tanta razón como que los dulces engordaban a cualquiera.

Y es que ella era Misa Amane, la gran e inteligente rubia. ¡Por todos los Shinigamis! Que Light Yagami cayera muerto en este preciso instante por un ataque al corazón al haber escrito su nombre en el cuaderno equivocado si mentía...

**-.-.-.-.-**

** Por favor, fans de Misa ¡No me maten! No es que yo la odie, sólo... no me agrada su personalidad. **

***Se cubre bajo un paraguas* Tomatazos y críticas constructivas serán bien recibidos. **

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora, tal vez no sea la última vez que me vean por este fandom, a menos de que eso quieran. *Gotita en la cabeza* Tengo otras ideas, más serias y menos "groseras" hacia los personajes. (Creo)**

**¡Un gran abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
